


Street Corner Santa Part 18

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 18

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 18

## Street Corner Santa Part 18

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Street Corner Santa Part 18 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/Flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Krycek had a few more things to do before he slept. With his pack and weapons once more in his possession, he felt better, not safe, but better. He took a subway to Brooklyn and when he got off, he walked passed blocks and blocks of rent controlled apartments built in the forties. His grand parents had lived in a building not to far from where he was until they went into the hospice. They had found other Czechs and Russians here and had, he thought, been okay save for worrying about him. He had not realized what their death would mean to him, but he had been devastated. He told Mulder that he had come forward now because there were no more blackmail threats or impediments the Smoker could use. He had told the truth, but not everything. Having them in the world had made Krycek able to do what he had been forced to do, he had learned to make himself impervious, cold and cruel for so long that he had come to believe it was really his nature to be that way. When he had gone to the hospice and arranged for the funerals of his grandparents and found the small possessions they had left him, he had been overwhelmed. They had a picture of his mother and father, some gold medals of various saints, their wedding rings and in the little pile; he had found letters from his mother to her parents. In those letters she had written about her love for him, how he was growing up and how proud she was of her son, him. And, in the pile he had found several poems he had written as a preteen, his mother had sent them to her parents. Holding those papers in his hand, looking at his own childhood penmanship and the emotions, which he had felt so keenly as to make them into poetry, he remembered who he was in his own heart, in his soul, which he had believed was gone forever, ruined and annihilated by the life he had lived. 

His first thought had been of Mulder, here, under the tree his grandmother had loved so much, where they had sat when he had been able to visit, her treasures now his, he had wept for her loss, his loss and the child he had been. He had distained Mulder for being so attached to his quest to find his sister, but now there was no one alive to whom he was connected, Krycek had his aloneness keenly and had finally been able to understand Mulder's whole-hearted devotion to his lost sister. They had each done what they must and Krycek had not felt guilty for staying alive to do it, but he had felt Mulder was the better man. Krycek turned a corner and smelled the bread baking from a bakery down the street. This was his goal, he shook off his preoccupation with his memories and stepped quickly into the recessed doorway of a bodega and watched the street carefully until he was sure he had not been followed. 

He walked down the alley separating the bakery from a corner bar, in the old days; this alley was built for the delivery of coal, now it was used by the supply trucks that brought the flour for the bakery and the cases of liquor for the bar. It was in good shape, the bar owner and the bakery owner were cousins and felt as if they owned this alley, so it was repaved and the garbage bins were kept up, no one spent the night in this alley or dealt drugs or pissed on the walls, it was well lit and there were several security cameras. Krycek stopped in front of the third security camera and looked into it. He waited for several minutes before he heard the click of the nearest cellar door unlock. He went down the stairs, feeling the heat of the ovens and the smelling the odor of spilt beer and whiskey. It was an old stairway and at the bottom were three doors; one for the bakery, one for the bar and one for where he was going. 

The third door opened and Krycek went in, he felt the familiar itch under his skin, which told him he was in alien company. The room was set up like a barracks; four cots on each side lined up on the left and right walls. There was a long table and eight chairs down the middle and a large screen TV on the back wall. Three of the eight Jeremiah Smiths were there. This was one of the cells they had set up and maintained, there were dozens of others like this place around the world. Krycek wasn't sure how many Smiths actually existed, but the ones here were his contacts and had saved his life several times, including getting him out of the silo at great danger to them. The alien he had carried and the Smiths were enemies, ancient enemies from the days when their species had first started space exploration and it had divided their society in two; those who wanted to conquer other planets and plunder them and those that wanted to be peaceful scientists, exploring the universe. 

Krycek had only been here twice in the past, but they needed to know what he had been doing, he needed to tell them about the holograms and Mulder. 

The three Smiths joined him at the table, silent and calm as was their wont. As he sat down, Krycek smiled, on film this would be an alternative version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, circa 2250 style. "Mr. Smith," Krycek said addressing the one on his left, he wasn't about to greet them all one Mr. Smith after another. The Smith nodded. Krycek looked at them keenly, there was no way really, to tell if they were SMITHS and not the other shape shifters, one day he would mess up and die. He hoped that day wasn't today. 

"The last of my family is deceased," He began. "There are no more impediments between me and the truth of this operation and project and I believe that humanity should know what is going on." The Smiths said nothing, they continued to sit quietly, Krycek felt the burn in his blood and wanted to get up and run, good guys or not, Krycek hated being in alien territory. "I have contacted Fox Mulder and his friends the Gunmen; I know you know who they are. They are willing and anxious to be of service. Mulder had to rethink some of his priorities, but I had him view a collection of holograms I had secured some time ago and he was impressed." 

The Smith Krycek had greeted spoke, "You took a huge risk, Mr. Krycek. Should Mr. Spender or the other leaders of the project find this out, they will kill all of you." 

Krycek smiled grimly, "It was time, sir." He answered, "Even in your encounters with Mulder, you have kept many things secret, and he needs to know the truth." 

The Smith nodded, "That is true, but you must understand he needs to survive if we are to be able to evacuate the planet one day. His father was clever when he implanted the locations of the radiated Magnetite into young Mulder. Had Mr. Spender of any of the others realized this, he would have been dead long ago. When the time comes and Mr. Mulder has an army behind him, he will know where to lead the charge and bring the aliens to their doom. Once their weakness is revealed to them and they know that the human race is on to them, they will leave. It is our opinion that they will leave without destroying this planet, it won't be worth their resources to do so." 

Alex Krycek nodded. Inside he was shuddering, they were talking war on a global scale and what did they know of the syndicate's willingness to go ahead and use the aliens to destroy the planet as well as them selves. Krycek felt that Spender would do such a thing, his unbridled anger and pride would make him rash. 

Smith spoke again, "Mr. Krycek, the aliens that participate with the project are not unaware of this eventuality. It is why they allow the syndicate to continue to try and create a hybrid and pretend not to know it is going on. It is why they have allowed Mr. Mulder to continue to live, they have untold power when compared to the human project leaders, but they hold back. Earth is very rich in plunder, Mr. Krycek and they want it, as well as that fact, they need humanity to live in order to harvest that plunder." 

Krycek was confused; he had always believed that an invasion was immanent, not some kind of long term mining project. "What do you mean, sir?" Krycek asked. "What do they need humans to do for them?" 

Smith almost smiled, if he were human, Krycek would think he was being patronizing. "Alas, Mr. Krycek, we cannot tell you. We want humans to keep their planet, but we also want to live. So, we are stuck between what the conspiracy of humans and aliens desire and our own survival. We do not think it is time for the final sacrifice yet, it would kill the conspirators, but it would also kill us." 

Krycek stood up so quickly that his chair fell over. "This is my answer?" He demanded and continued, "What they need and your agenda comes first?" 

"Calm yourself, Mr. Krycek," Smith said. "In real terms, the casualties from the conspiracy's actions are negligible. I know you humans that know about the project feel differently, it is your best and worse characteristic.' He paused. "To feel things so keenly," Smith continued. 

Krycek snorted and kicked another chair over, it didn't help. "We think it's time," He said angrily. "The project is over fifty years in the making; it is huge and affects almost every governmental agency in the world, on every continent and in every country. It is a monster, Smith, and humanity's worst nightmare, if they knew about it." 

Smith almost smiled again, and this time Krycek knew it was patronizing as all hell, "That is exactly my point, Mr. Krycek. Humanity does not need to know of the threat in their midst, hopefully they will never know, however much Mr. Mulder would like to prove our existence. You will have to believe me, this project is by no means the first one attempted or the first planet to be so occupied. Our race has been exploring the universe and finding life before Earth was in the first Ice Age or man existed." 

"And that means what exactly?" Krycek asked pugnaciously, he wasn't ready to stop fighting and he was still angry. 

"It means Mr. Krycek that you and Mr. Mulder, his friends and colleagues can continue to fight the project. The conspirators are of such low importance to the aliens they deal with that they only continue to allow it to make some small things a bit easier. What the aliens want and they are still far from their goal, is to indeed occupy and control every government on the planet. Once they have that power, they will begin to plunder the earth." 

"And you won't tell me what the plunder is?" Krycek asked, suddenly tired and worn out. 

The three Smiths stood up, "We cannot, Mr. Krycek." The talking Smith answered. "You will have to trust us. When the time is right for international rebellion, we will help you and your kind." 

Krycek spat out, "A lot of good that does me," He said. 

"We sympathize, Mr. Krycek." The talking Smith said, while the others led Krycek to the door. "We are changing our location, Mr. Krycek. You will not find us here again." 

Krycek balked at the open door, "Mulder will want to meet you." He stated. 

"Mr. Mulder will find us when we are ready," The Smith answered and Krycek found himself in the passageway, the aroma of stale beer and fresh bread replacing the alien presence. 

"Fuck you," Krycek said, knowing the Smiths could hear him through the door. 

Krycek calmed himself before he went back into the alley, it seemed there was less to die for than before and he needed to talk this over with Mulder. Mulder, with his intuitive gifts, might be able to figure it out. 

Krycek took the long way around to his small efficiency apartment. It was very small; room for a bed, a hot plate and a small half-bath. He kept this place secretly. Spender had sent him out into the night with no place to go and no money to stay anywhere enough times to make him find and keep this place. 

He locked up carefully and headed for the shower, he had not dared to think about Mulder while he was in the meeting with the Smiths, but now he had time. He hoped Mulder was in a safe, well, relatively safe place and warm tonight. He thought about last night, which seemed to be a dozen years ago already. Mulder had responded beautifully for a first night with a male lover. He had been eager and excited, which Krycek truly appreciated. His body was wonderful, too. He had flexed almost into a bow when Krycek had cupped his cock. Krycek smiled as the water beat on his head and back, Mulder was the man for him, he was his now and aliens or war or whatever was ahead, Krycek intended Mulder to understand that and accept it as the truth. 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 18**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 18**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **12k**  |  **02/05/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
